


KLWKN

by chansootagfic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Chanyeol, Husbands, M/M, Stargazing, travel buddies, travel dates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic
Summary: Kaarawan ni Chanyeol, at napili nilang mag-asawa na ipagdiwang ito sa simple, ngunit makahulugang paraan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	KLWKN

**Author's Note:**

> Bago ang lahat, nais kong batiin si Chanyeol ng maligayang kaarawan! 🎉
> 
> Ito pong sinulat kong fic ay resulta mula sa monetary donation ng isang reader sa [FICS FOR A CAUSE](https://twitter.com/FicsForACause) na aking sinalihan para sa mga nasalanta ng bagyong Ulysses. Sobrang salamat po sa pagtulong [DKSPCY7](https://twitter.com/DKSPCY7)! 
> 
> Dahil sumakto sa birthday ni Chanyeol, naisip ko na ang isulat kong plot ay may kinalaman sa kanyang kaarawan. Maaari kayong makinig sa kantang [KLWKN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpZ6qH_TKO4) habang nagbabasa. Kinuha kong inspirasyon ang ibang liriko sa ibang eksena ng fic na 'to. Sana ay magustuhan niyo. :)

"Babi.." 

Walang sagot.

"Babi.."

Wala pa ring sagot.

"Soo.." dahan-dahang hinahaplos ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi nito gamit ang hinlalaki para magising. Para mas magising ay pinugpog niya ng halik ang kanyang asawa sa lahat ng parte sa mukha.

Unti-unting umunat si Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.."

"Gising na. Alas-dose na. Sabi mo magdidiwang tayo ng birthday ko ng saktong alas-dose."

Dumilat si Kyungsoo.

"Ano? Gising ka na? Gusto mo ulit ng kiss?" 

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. Natawa si Chanyeol pero muling hinalikan ang asawa.

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Chanyeol. "Happy birthday sa pinakapogi kong asawa."

"Salamat, babi."

"Happy ka?"

"Mas masaya nung naging asawa na kita."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Initin na natin mga niluto ko?"

Tumango si Chanyeol.

Sa tapat ng kanilang bahay sa isang lalawigan sa Batanes ay nagtayo sila ng tent na angkop sa espasyo nilang dalawa. Bukod sa tent ay dinisenyuhan nila ng mga pailaw ang paligid ng tent para sa sapat na liwanag sa labas. Sa tapat ng kanilang tent nakalagay ang isang mahabang upuan, katamtamang laki ng mesa, mga nilutong pagkain kasama ang cake na binili ni Kyungsoo sa bayan, at maliit na kalan para sa iiniting pagkain.

Ito ang simpleng selebrasyon nila para sa kaarawan ni Chanyeol. Sa pagsapit ng alas-dose ay plano nilang kumain, mag-kwentuhan, at masdan ang mga napakaraming bituin na saktong nagniningning ngayon sa langit.

Lumabas sila ng tent at nagsimulang mag-init si Kyungsoo ng kanyang mga niluto habang si Chanyeol ay nag-aayos ng mesa at naglalagay ng mga gagamitin nila sa pagkain.

Habang nag-iinit si Kyungsoo ay bigla siyang may naalala.

“Sina Toben?”

“Nasa loob. Natutulog na ata.”

“Hindi ba natin isasama rito sa labas?”

“Hindi ba sila lalamigin dito?”

“Hindi sila lalamigin kung isasama mo paglabas ang higaan at kumot nila.” pabirong pambabara ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo ikaw..”

“Ano?”

“Mahal ko.”

Pabirong nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti. “Real quick naman.”

“Real quick din ‘tong pagkuha ko kina Toben at Mool. Wala kang ipapakuha sa loob?”

“Wala.”

“Okay.” Mabilis na naglakad si Chanyeol pabalik ng bahay nila para kunin ang kanilang mga alagang aso.

Matapos initin ni Kyungsoo ang mga pagkain ay saktong balik ni Chanyeol karga ang mga nagising mula sa pagkakatulog na sina Toben at Mool.

“Naistorbo sa pagtulog?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang dalawang aso na nakaya niyang kargahin sa isang braso niya. “Oo. Makakatulog naman ulit sila mamaya.”

Hiniga muna ni Chanyeol ang dalawang aso sa loob ng tent bago muling lumabas para tulungan si Kyungsoo sa paghahanda.

Kaunti lang naman ang mga pagkaing niluto ni Kyungsoo. Ang bilin lang naman sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay huwag masyadong marami dahil sila lang naman ang kakain. Bukod pa ito sa mga pagkaing iluluto ni Kyungsoo kinabukasan para ipamigay sa kanilang mga kapitbahay na malugod silang tinanggap simula ng sila ay tumira sa lugar na ito.

Sinimulan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkanta habang hawak ang cake at minamasdan si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman ay mahinang pumapalakpak nang nakangiti habang papalit-palit ng tingin sa cake at sa asawa.

“Happy Birthday, Babi.”

“Salamat Babi.”

“Wish?”

Pumikit si Chanyeol at nagsimulang humiling. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay dumilat na muli at hinipan ang nakasinding kandila sa cake.

“San birthday kiss ko?” biglang sambit ni Chanyeol saka ngumuso.

“Yung paggising ko kanina yun na ang birthday kiss mo.” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.

“Unfair!”

“Paano magiging unfair yun?”

“Matutupad lalo ang birthday wish ko kung may basbas ng halik mo.”

“Ano ako, si Genie na tutupad ang wish mo?”

“Ang dami mo namang sinasabi. Pahingi na ng kiss.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. Binaba niya ang cake sa mesa saka hinawakan ang mukha ng asawa at hinalikan ang labi nito.

“Happy birthday ulit.”

“Damihan mo naman ang paghalik.”

“Napakademanding naman.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol pero pumikit nang muli siyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo sa labi kasunod sa iba’t ibang parte ng mukha.

“Sana masaya ka na.”

“Of course! Ito ang first celebration ng birthday ko simula nung naging asawa kita.”

Nagsimula na silang kumain at patuloy lang na nagbibigay ng magagandang komento si Chanyeol sa mga pagkaing niluto ni Kyungsoo na parang siya ang naging food critic sa mga niluto nito. Si Kyungsoo, kahit puro magagandang komento ang naririnig sa asawa simula nang pinagluluto niya ito kahit noong mag-boyfriend pa lang sila, ay hindi pa rin maiwasang kiligin o lumundag ang puso lalo na at galing kay Chanyeol. Ganito rin naman ang naririnig niya sa lahat ng mga kakilala niyang nakakatikim ng luto niya pero iba pa rin kapag galing mismo sa pinakamamahal niya.

Sinubuan ni Kyungsoo ng sushi si Chanyeol. “Anong mga wish mo?”

Ngumuya muna si Chanyeol bago sumagot. “Bawal sabihin. Hindi raw magkakatotoo.”

“Ang tanda mo na para maniwala sa ganyan.”

“Alam mo namang naniniwala ako sa ganun. May hiniling ako noong 23rd birthday ko. Hindi ko sinabi kahit kanino, tapos biglang nagkatotoo.”

“Ano bang wish mo non?”

“Mahanap ko ang taong gusto ko makasama habangbuhay.” sagot ni Chanyeol habang makahulugang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. “Nahanap mo naman?”

“Nasa harapan ko na nga eh. Kausap ko.”

“Ang cheesy masyado.”

“Kilig ka na niyan? Totoo naman yun. Bakit ikaw, hindi mo ba sinubukang humiling ng ganito?”

“Hindi ko hiniling ‘to. Never kong hiniling. Pero kusang dumating. Who would have thought na magmamahal ako ng tulad mo? Masaya naman ako nung single ako. Tapos dumating ka. Edi mas masaya ako.”

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Minsan hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na napapakilig mo ko nang ganito.”

“At hindi rin ako makapaniwala na nasasabi ko ang ganito. Masyadong makapangyarihan yata talaga sa tao ang pag-ibig.”

“Alam nating pareho yan.” naglabas si Chanyeol ng beer mula sa maliit na cooler at nagbigay ng isa kay Kyungsoo. “Cheers. Para sa birthday ko. At sa patuloy na pagmamahalan natin.”

“Cheers.” at sabay na uminom.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay unti-unti nilang niligpit ang pinagkainan at inilagay ang mesa sa tabi upang makaluwag sa espasyo at tuluyang mapagmasdan ang kanilang lugar na tinitirhan ngayon. Nasa tapat ng kanilang tent ang mahabang upuan kung saan sila nakaupo ngayon at bitbit ang hindi pa nauubos na tig-isang lata ng beer.

Maya-maya ay kinuha ni Chanyeol si Toben at Mool kasama ang kumot nila para doon sila matulog sa mahabang upuan kasama sila. Ngayon ay natutulog si Toben sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo samantalang si Mool ay nasa kandungan ni Chanyeol. Hinahaplos ang kanilang mga alaga para lalong makatulog. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol at ang kamay ni Chanyeol ay nakayakap sa bewang ng asawa.

“Ang bilis ng panahon. Akalain mo yun. Tatlong taon simula ng maging tayo. Tapos mag-iisang taon na simula ng ikasal tayo.” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang paligid kahit madilim.

“For sure mabilis na lang din ang mga susunod at di natin mamamalayan na magsasampung taon na tayo.” sagot ni Kyungsoo na nakapikit habang nilalanghap ang sariwang hangin.

“Pogi pa rin kaya ako non?”

“Wala namang kaso sakin kung pogi ka pa o hindi na.”

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo. “Ows? Talaga? Mahal mo pa rin ako kahit di na ko pogi?”

“Kahit ikaw pa pinakapangit sa paningin nila, para sa akin ikaw pa rin ang pinakagwapo sa paningin ko. Basta ikaw pa rin ang Chanyeol na nakilala ko, wala akong magiging problema.”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Kyungsoo na nakasandal sa kanyang balikat. “Hindi talaga ako nagkamali ng pinili ng makakasama habangbuhay.”

“Siguraduhin mong ganyan pa rin ang sasabihin mo after 10, 20, 30 years!”

“Nararamdaman kong ganun pa rin ang masasabi ko sa pagdaan ng mga taon.”

Naging tahimik sila pagkatapos. Pare-parehong dinadama ang kapayapaan ng paligid. Walang ingay. Tanging mga tunog ng insekto lang maririnig at katamtamang lakas ng hangin.

Maganda ang nabili nilang bahay. Yung tipong paglabas nila ay bubungad sa kanila ang ganda ng dagat. Kita rin agad ang mga nagtataasan at kulay berdeng mga bundok dahil sa mataas na bahagi sila nakatira. Malayong-malayo sa siyudad na kinalakihan nila.

Nagpasya sila na ipasok na ang mga alaga nilang aso sa bahay at doon magpatuloy na matulog. Hinalikan muna nila ang kanilang mga aso bago bumalik sa pwesto nila sa labas.

Hiniga ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa kandungan ni Chanyeol saka pinagmasdan ang ganda ng kalangitan. Ito ang isa sa dahilan bakit Batanes ang napili nilang tirhan o masasabing napili ni Chanyeol na tirhan para sa kanila. Kitang-kita agad sa gabi ang napakaraming bituing nagliliwanag. Sa ganitong mga pagkakataon nagiging masaya si Chanyeol dahil mahilig ito sa mga kaalamang pangkalawakan o Astronomy.

“Natatandaan mo pa ba nung first time tayong nagkita? At nagkakilala na rin?” biglang balik-tanaw ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Yung pareho tayong solo traveler sa isang Batanes Travel Tour six years ago.”

“Dahil tayo lang ang solo traveler noon at ang mga kasama natin ay puro mga magkakaibigan, tayo na lang ang nagkakasama sa mga pinapasyalan natin. Naging photographer na rin natin ang isa’t isa.”

“Sabi mo gusto mo talaga maranasan ang mag-travel mag-isa pero nakakatawa na sumama ka sa travel tour na dapat ay do it yourself travel ang ginawa mo.”

“At ikaw na sabi mo hindi naman mahilig mag-travel pero sumubok dahil sobrang stress ka na nun sa trabaho.”

“Na medyo pinagpapasalamat ko kasi kung hindi ako sobrang stress, baka hindi kita nakilala.”

“Ang tawag don destiny.” sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo na ikinatawa nito.

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo “Dahil nagkapalagayan tayo ng loob, na parang ang tagal na nating magkaibigan, naulit ang traveling natin nang magkasama. Ako na biglang nahilig mamasyal, lalo na pag ikaw ang kasama, at ikaw na hindi na natupad ang mag-travel mag-isa dahil sabi mo masaya pala ang may kasama pero ang totoo masaya ka dahil ako ang kasama mo.”

“Yung tipong halos lahat ng mga lugar sa Pilipinas ay napuntahan natin.”

“Tapos halos lahat ng mga leave natin sa trabaho bawat taon ginagamit talaga natin pang-travel.”

“At sa bawat pagta-travel natin nahuhulog tayo sa isa’t isa.”

“Paano ka nga ulit umamin?” tonong may pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingala si Chanyeol at napatakip ng mukha. “Nakakainis. Halatang nang-aasar ka.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko sayo ulit manggaling kung paano ka sakin umamin.”

“Nung nasa Ilocos tayo. Sa may Pagudpud Windmill. Binigyan kita ng keychain na hugis puso na doon ko rin binili at pinalagyan ko ng mga pangalan natin sabay sabi sayo ng ‘Ay ayaten ka’ na akala ko maiintindihan mo kasi yun ang mga nababasa natin sa mga naka-print na t-shirt sa mga souvenir shop. Pero ang sabi mo lang sa akin ‘Uy salamat. Pero ano yung sinasabi mo? Pagkain? Saan makakabili nun?’” sabay tumawa nang malakas ang mag-asawa.

“Tangina medyo napahiya ako nun.” dagdag ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry na. Alam mo namang hindi ako palabasa dahil medyo malabo ang mata ko. Malay ko bang ganun ang ibig mong sabihin.”

“Dahil yun ang sagot mo, wala na kong ibang masagot kasi hindi ko naman inaasahan na ganun magiging sagot mo. Sabi ko na lang ‘hindi yun pagkain’”

“At ako, na unti-unti ka ng nakikilala nang lubusan, e hindi sanay na bigla kang naging tahimik at malakas ang kutob kong may kinalaman yun sa sinabi mo sa akin. Kaya napatanong ako sa mga nakatira don kung anong ibig sabihin nun. Doon ko napagtanto na parang umaamin ka pala.”

“Gusto ko lang maging unique ang pag-amin ko. Dahil nasa Ilocos naman tayo nun, yun ang ginamit ko para umamin.”

“Unique naman talaga ang pag-amin mo. Atleast habang inaalala natin yun, tinatawanan na lang natin.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol saka yumuko para halikan ang nakahigang asawa.

“I love you Babi.”

“I love you too.”

“Itutuloy pa natin ang pagbabalik-tanaw?”

“Sa part na sinagot kita?”

“Umamin ka rin nung kinagabihan pagkatapos kong umamin e.”

“E siyempre ganun din naman nararamdaman ko. Mutual feelings ba. Nararamdaman ko naman noon na may gusto ka sa akin ayoko lang mag-assume masyado baka mali naman ako.”

“At least hindi ka naman mali diba?”

“Oo. At ito ang pinakagusto kong naging tama ko sa buhay.”

“Sus. Bumanat na naman.”

“Competitive na ako, gusto ko na rin bumanat sayo.”

“Ay gusto ko yan. Gusto ko sa kama rin competitive ka.”

Biglang kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa tiyan nito.

“Aray!”

“Bastos ka.”

“Bastos? Bastos kapag nakahubad. Nakahubad ba ko?”

“Ikaw napakapilosopo mo.” sabay palo sa asawa pero bigla ring kiniliti.

“Hoy walang kilitian!”

Hindi sumunod si Kyungsoo sapagkat patuloy pa rin niyang kinikiliti si Chanyeol. Nang halos hindi na makahinga ang asawa ay saka tumigil si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang bewang nito. Napatingala si Chanyeol habang naghahabol ng hininga at hinahaplos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nagsalita si Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang kalangitan. “Maganda rin na dito natin piniling tumira. Kitang-kita natin agad ang mga bituin sa langit. Di tulad sa Maynila wala ka halos makita kahit isa.”

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan din ang langit.

“Alam mo hanggang ngayon, hindi ako makapaniwala na ito ang pinili mong buhay.”

Biglang tumingin si Chanyeol sa asawa na nakatingin pa rin sa mga bituin. “Anong ibig mong sabihin?” pagtataka nito.

“Alam natin pareho na hindi ka sanay sa ganitong pamumuhay. Nasanay ka sa modernong lugar, nasanay kang palaging may internet sa mga gadget mo, nasanay ka na updated sa mga nangyayari sa paligid, nasanay ka na mamasyal sa mall at manood ng sine, o kaya maglaro ng computer games o mga laro sa mall, nasanay kang gumala kasama ang mga kaibigan mo.."

"And?" lalong pagtataka ni Chanyeol.

"Pero ganitong klaseng pamumuhay ang pinili mo. Pinili mo ang buhay na gusto ko. Alam ko na sobrang magkaiba tayo ng gusto. Ikaw na mas gusto ang modernong pamumuhay, at ako na mas gusto ang simpleng buhay. Naalala ko na sinabi ko 'to sayo nung hindi pa tayo. Sabi ko noon na gusto ko manirahan dito kasi tahimik. First time natin pareho na mapuntahan ang Batanes pero nagustuhan ko kaagad ang paligid, ang ambiance. Gusto kong makapagtanim ng iba't ibang halaman, prutas, o gulay. O kaya mag-alaga ng mga hayop. Yung buhay probinsiya ba. Buhay simple. Pero hindi ko naman sinabi na yun talaga ang pangarap ko. Gusto ko lang pero hindi ko masyadong iniisip kasi mukhang malabo namang mangyari. Pero yung gulat ko nung niyaya mo kong magpakasal, dumoble nung sinabi mong may nabili kang bahay na mura dito sa Batanes. Sinabi mo na doon na tayo titira kung papayag akong maging asawa mo at tuluyang iwan ang Maynila. Hindi ko akalain na natatandaan mo pa yung mga sinabi ko, na tutuparin mo pala ang gusto ko, at mag-aadjust ka sa buhay na nakasanayan mo para mamuhay rito ng kasama ako."

"Nako ang Babi ko pinairal na naman ang overthinking skills."

"Hindi naman. Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na nag-adjust ka sakin. Sobrang na-touch ako and at the same time nag-aalala. Baka mamaya napipilitan ka lang sa gusto kong buhay ganun."

"Hala nagdrama na 'tong asawa ko." sabay haplos ni Chanyeol sa pisngi ng asawa at muling hinalikan upang maipadama kay Kyungsoo na wala ito dapat na ipag-alala.

Muling tumingala si Chanyeol sa kalangitan. "Sa totoo lang hindi ko rin naman 'to inasahan. Hindi ko rin inasahan na magbabago bigla ang gusto ko sa buhay. Halos lahat nagbago simula nung makilala kita. Corny na kung corny pero iba yata talaga ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig. Lahat matatalo pag puso na ang lumaban."

Natawa si Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ito.

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol. "Naisip ko rin noong unang punta natin dito na parang masarap maniharan sa ganitong lugar. Lalo na nung nakita ko ang sobrang daming bituin sa langit nung unang gabi natin dito. Sabi ko ganito ang gusto kong makita tuwing gabi. Tapos dala ko ang telescope ko habang isa-isa silang minamasdan kahit gaano pa sila karami. Alam mo naman na sobrang interesado ako pag may kinalaman sa kalawakan dahil nga pangarap kong maging Astronaut noon. Pero ngayon satisfied na ako na makita lang sila gabi-gabi. Kaya ito ang naisip ko at naging desisyon ko simula nung naramdaman kong ikaw na talaga ang para sakin. Syempre aalalahanin ko rin ang desisyon mo kung papayag ka at buti na lang pumayag ka. Dahil naalala ko na gusto mong mamuhay rito, bakit hindi ko rin subukan diba? Total gusto ko rin makakita ng mga ganitong klaseng itsura sa langit at ganitong klaseng paligid araw-araw."

Patuloy na hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng asawa kasama ang wedding ring na nakasuot sa palasingsingan nito.

"Saka Soo, wag mong masyadong isipin na parang sa noong unang panahon tayo nakatira. Anong akala mo sa Batanes, sobrang liblib? Nakikita mo naman may nakuha akong trabaho rito, may internet naman, techy na rin ang ibang tao rito. Makakalabas naman tayo para mamasyal sa mga lugar na wala sa Batanes. May nagbago lang pero andun pa rin yung kahit papano e pagiging modern na ginagawa natin."

Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Sorry. Parang feeling ko kasi sa makalumang panahon tayo nakatira."

Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. "Pero hindi mo ba pinagsisisihan na ganito na ang pamumuhay natin ngayon? Hindi ka ba nagsisisi na nag-resign ka sa trabaho mo para dito na lang magtrabaho? Hindi mo namimiss ang buhay Maynila?"

"Syempre may mga oras na namimiss ko ang buhay natin sa Maynila. Pero mas nakaramdam ako ng kasiyahan sa ganitong buhay. Siguro dahil nagkaroon ako ng peace of mind? Less stress? Nagkaroon ng pagbabago sa ginagawa ko. Nasanay na akong mag-alaga ng mga hayop o makipaghabulan minsan sa mga tupa ‘pag pinapastol sila. Saka dahil ikaw ang kasama kong mamuhay rito."

"Pinakagusto ko yung last part."

"Aba dapat lang. Ikaw hindi mo ba namimiss ang buhay mo sa Maynila?"

"Pareho lang din ng sagot ko ang sagot mo."

"So masaya ka rin sa ganitong buhay lalo na at ako kasama mo?"

"Sa lahat ng magiging dahilan kung bakit ako masaya na mamuhay rito, yan ang pinakauna."

Hindi maalis ang ngiti ni Chanyeol sa mukha nito. Kasama ang nagwawalang puso dulot sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Sus. Kilig naman ako. Grabe no? Parang ang strong pa rin ng pagmamahal natin sa isa't isa."

"Ganun daw kapag nakatadhana sayo."

"So naniniwala ka na sa tadhana?"

"Alam mo na hindi. Pero simula ng makilala kita, naniniwala na ‘ko."

"Bumabanat na naman siya."

"Sabi ko sayo competitive na ko."

"Dapat maging competitive ka rin-"

"Wag mo ng ituloy yang sasabihin mo."

"Bakit anong gagawin mo kung ituloy ko?"

"Hindi ako tatabi sayo kapag natulog ako. Diyan ka na sa tent. Balik ako sa bahay."

"Aba!" biglang kiniliti ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na ikinagulat nito.

"Tigilan mo yang pangingiliti Chanyeol!" pero patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa ginagawa. Dahil sa pilit na pag-iwas ni Kyungsoo sa kiliti ni Chanyeol ay napabangon ito at nagsimulang tumakbo. Kaagad na sumunod si Chanyeol at hinabol si Kyungsoo. Nangingibabaw ang tawanan nila habang nagtatakbuhan. Mabuti na lang at malalayo ang agwat ng mga bahay sa kanilang kapitbahay. Dahil sa pagod ay napaupo at napahiga si Kyungsoo habang hinaharang ang sarili sa pangingiliti ng asawa. Tumigil na rin si Chanyeol at napahiga.

Pareho nilang pinagmamasdang muli ang kalangitan habang nagpapahinga.

"Babi.." biglang tawag ni Chanyeol.

"Hmm.."

"Gusto ko lang sabihin na kahit gaano kaganda ang mga bituing nakikita ko sa langit, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang hinahanap ng paningin ko. Ganun ka yata talaga ka-cute."

Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng asawa kaya imbis na kiligin siya agad ay mas natawa pa siya.

"Ano naman klaseng banat yan. Hindi ka talaga papatalo e. Saka hindi ako cute."

"Cute ka."

"Hindi."

"Basta cute ka."

"Hindi nga."

"Cute ng asawa ko."

"Bahala ka nga diyan."

Nang pabangon na si Kyungsoo ay biglang pumaibabaw si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Oops. San ka pupunta?"

"Sa tent natin. Madumi ho rito. Matulog na tayo."

"Ayoko. Maya-maya na."

"Chanyeol sinasabi ko sayo -"

"Kiss muna."

"Paano kung ayoko?"

"Edi dito tayo matutulog."

Napairap si Kyungsoo ngunit pinagbigyan na rin ang asawa.

"Sige bilisan mo."

Ngumiti muna si Chanyeol bago sinalubong ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo na malugod namang tinanggap nito. Tila nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo na dapat ay mabilis lang siyang hahalikan ng asawa dahil hindi na niya namalayan na nagiging malalim na ito dahil sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Unti-unti ng nadadala si Kyungsoo kaya't napakapit na siya sa leeg ng asawa upang mas lalong maramdaman nito ang paghalik sa kanya. Pilit na nilalakbay ni Chanyeol ang labi nito sa bibig ni Kyungsoo na parang bago pa lang siya rito at kinikilala pa ito.

Sa lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol para maiparamdam niya kay Kyungsoo ang pagmamahal niya rito, itong kasalukuyan nilang ginagawa ang pangalawa sa pinakagusto ni Kyungsoo. Sa bawat galaw ng mga labi ni Chanyeol sa tuwing hinahalikan siya nito, tunay na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagmamahal ng asawa at napapasabi siyang "mahal talaga ako ng taong ito" at sa tuwing nararamdaman niya iyon ay halos katulad ng mga bituing nagniningning sa langit ang nagiging reaksyon ng kanyang puso.

Ngunit ano ang pinakaunang gusto ni Kyungsoo sa ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol?

Dahan-dahang humiwalay si Chanyeol at unti-unting dumilat saka tumingin sa asawa.

"Dito na natin 'to itutuloy o sa tent na?" hingal na tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Syempre sa tent. Ginawa mong private place itong labas natin." tumawa si Kyungsoo.

"Okay. First time yata natin 'to gagawin sa tent." unang bumangon si Chanyeol kasunod si Kyungsoo na inalalayan nito.

"Di naman halatang excited ka."

Niyakap ni Chanyeol ang asawa sa likod habang naglalakad. Inaamoy ang leeg nito. "Everything about you always excites me."

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. "Nananadya ka ba o ano?"

"Bakit? May epekto ba sayo?"

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil sakto na silang pumasok ng tent. Kaagad na sinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng tent.

"Happy birthday to me." sabay taas ni Chanyeol ng dalawang kilay kasabay ang ngiting parang may balak.

Natawa si Kyungsoo pero wala na siyang nagawa.

"Sige. Ito na ang birthday gift ko sayo."

"Sabihin mo muna sakin yung tatlong salita at labindalawang letra na gusto kong marinig." Lumapit si Chanyeol at unti-unti muling pumaibabaw kay Kyungsoo.

“Ha?” biglang nagtaka si Kyungsoo.

“Alam kong alam mo yun.”

“Hindi ko ma-gets?”

Dahil nakita ni Chanyeol na halatang wala ngang ideya si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya, hinalikan niya muna ito. “Ivatan ng I love you.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“So?” Paghihintay ni Chanyeol.

"Ay ayaten ka." sabay tawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Lakas mo talaga makapang-asar. Ivatan ba yan? Tagalog yan e."

"O ito na. Nagagalit ka kaagad e." patuloy pa rin sa pagtawa si Kyungsoo.

"Bilis na sabihin mo na."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil halatang naiinip na ang asawa.

"Ichadaw ko imu." hinawakan ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang pisngi nito saka inilapit sa kanya upang halikan. “Mahal na mahal kita.”

"Ichadaw ko imu Babi. Mahal na mahal ko kayo nina Toben. Mahal ko rin ang mga alagang hayop natin."

Napahagalpak ng tawa si Kyungsoo. "Ngayon manahimik ka na. Ituloy mo na ang ginagawa mo kanina sa labas."

"Hehe. I love you. Ikaw naman papaingayin ko ngayon."

"Oh shut up.” Muling tumawa si Kyungsoo. "I love you too."

At ito ang pinakaunang gusto ni Kyungsoo na ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Fin._


End file.
